This invention relates generally to garment constructions and more particularly, it relates to an adjustable pant leg system for use in trouser legs to permit ready adjustment and/or readjustment in the length of the trouser legs for accommodating the changes in size of a user or the different lengths required by various users without the need of sewing or stitching. The invention has particular application in tuxedo rental facilities and the like in which the length of the legs in the trousers to be rented can be adjusted easily and quickly to fit the different customers.
Heretofore, the lengths in the trouser legs were adjusted to fit the different customers in rental facilities by unstitching and restitching of the trouser legs with the use of the sewing machine. This was not only a slow and time-consuming process but it required the services of a skilled seamstress or tailor which increased labor costs. It would, therefore, be desirable to provide an adjustable pant leg system wherein the length of the pants legs can be easily adjusted without the requirements of measuring and sewing or stitching, thereby eliminating excessive labor costs and time-consuming operations.